Wonderful Guy
by WannabeSally
Summary: Sally interrupts the baseball game to make an important, singing announcement with Schroeder as musical accompaniment. Based off of the song by the same name from the musical, South Pacific.


**_Wonderful Guy_**

**by WannabeSally**

**A/N: So apparently all of my plot bunnies are musically inclined. This is meant to be a musical number, as only the Peanuts characters could do. It is based off of the song, _"I'm In Love With A Wonderful Guy" _from the musical, _South Pacific._ If you've never heard it, please check it out via YouTube, it's a great song sung by Mitzi Gaynor. **

**Bold/Italic font designates singing. As always, if you feel compelled, please review. I send good karma to the folks who have written me such kind messages regarding my last story. :)**

**

* * *

**

She leapt onto the baseball diamond and cleared her throat. "May I have your attention please?!" she shouted.

"Hey!" Linus protested from second base. "We're in the middle of a game here!"

She cleared her throat. "Excuse me, pardon me!" she shouted again, until all the players had stopped whatever it was they were doing and were looking directly at her.

"This better be good...," Lucy growled.

She curtseyed. "At ease out there! Now that I have your undivided attention, I have a very important announcement to make."

Linus rolled his eyes. "Charlie Brown, what is your sister up to now?"

Charlie gulped. "How should I know?"

Sally winked. "Schroeder...if you please!"

The players heads snapped to the sidelines, where Schroeder sat perched at his toy piano. With a nod of his head, he began playing a dramatic tune.

Sally skipped to the Pitcher's Mound and pushed her brother out of the way. _**"I expect every one of my crowd to make fun of my proud protestations of faith and romance...," **_Schroeder continued on and Sally clapped, singing,_**"And they'll say I'm naive as a babe to believe any fable I hear from a person in PANTS...," **_she pointed towards her brother.

Charlie Brown shook his head and looked at Linus. "I'm doomed...," he lamented.

"_**Fearlessly I'll face them and argue their doubts away...," **_she put her hands on hips.** _"Loudly I'll sing about flowers and Spring..."_**

Charlie looked helplessly at Lucy, who was looking at Linus, who was looking at Franklin, who was looking at Shermy, who was looking bewildered.

"_**Flatly, I'll stand on my little flat feet and say...,**_**_"_** she danced over to second base, where Linus backed away cautiously. **_"LOVE, is a grand and a beautiful thing!"_**

Lucy stomped over to Charlie and poked him. "What is she on about, huh?"

Charlie shrugged.

"_**I'm not ashamed to reveal...the world famous feeling," **_she paused, and then clasped her hands together, leaning towards Linus. **_"I FEEEEL!"_**

Peppermint Patty stood with her arms crossed. "Come on Chuck, this is our game here!"

Charlie looked at Sally, who had danced back to her original spot next to him center field. "Maybe we should let her finish...," he replied, reluctantly.

"_**I'm as corny as Kansas in August, I'm as normal as Blueberry pie," **_she interlocked her arm with her brother's and cocked her head towards him, "**_No more a smart little girl with no heart, I have found me a wonderful guy..."_**

"Oh brother," Lucy said, narrowing her eyes at the singing Sally.

**_"_**_**I am in a conventional dither, with a conventional star in my eye**_,**_"_** she put her hands over her heart. _**"And if you'll note, there's a lump in my throat when I speak of that wonderful guy!"**_ Sally skipped over to Snoopy and began dancing in circles with him. **_"I'm as trite and as gay as a daisy in may, a cliché coming true! I'm bromidic and bright as the moon happy night pouring light on the dew!"_**

"Is she finished yet?" Patty called out, crossing her arms.

"Pardon me, sir," Marcie said, creeping up beside her. "But I think she's about to confess her love for someone."

"That's romance for ya', Marcie. I can't stand it. I just can't stand it," Patty muttered.

Sally merrily skipped over between the two girls and slung her arms around them. _**"I'm as corny as Kansas in August, high as the flag on the Fourth of July! If you'll excuse an expression I use, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with a wonderful guy!"**_

Schroder took the opportunity to take a solo, pounding away a delightful tune to which Sally gleefully danced. She spun around with Snoopy again, clicking her heels together and smiling.

"This is ridiculous," Linus muttered.

Sally did a cartwheel and shuffled over to Lucy, grabbing her hands and swaying with her. **_"_**_**I'm as corny as Kansas in August, high as the flag on the Fourth of July, if you'll excuse and expression I use...,**_" Sally continued, grinning at her._** "I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love..."**_

Lucy gritted her teeth, looking over to Schroeder who was jovially nodding his head to the music. Suddenly, she found the corners of her mouth being pulled into a smile and she began to sing along, realizing that she too, felt the same way. _**"I'm in love, I'm in love..." **_

Patty and Marcie exchanged glances, shrugged, and skipped over to join the chorus, followed by the other girls on the field. "_**I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love,**_" they all sang along.

"Oh good grief," Charlie sighed, smacking his palm to his forhead. "Girls!"

Sally grimaced as the girls surrounded her, singing her tune. Outstretching her arms, she turned towards Linus and belted, "_**I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love with A WONDERFUL GUY!**_"

The group of girls cheered wildly, clapping and laughing. "Thank you, that is all," Sally remarked triumphantly, skipping off with her female entourage in toe.

The boys however, stood in awe, looking at one another blankly.

"Well that's great, that's just great!" Shermy moaned. "Now we can't even finish our game!"

Linus draped his arm over Charlie's shoulder. "That sure was a nice song," he said thoughtfully. "Wonder who it was about?"

The boys let out a joint sigh of desperation, threw their baseball gloves at Linus and meandered off the field.

* * *

**If you're a member of Facebook, please join the BRAND SPANKIN' NEW Sally & Linus fanclub. Just search for "Sally and Linus"!**


End file.
